Talk:Nova/@comment-24796133-20150119202501/@comment-24917038-20150123063447
After a few hours of driving, we pass the ACT border, when Scott slows down and pulls over his car. I follow suit. On the side of the road, Scott manages to get everybody's cuffs off. "We're heading to the Canberra airport," he explains. "Kasmira, I need you to hide us. And provide fake tickets to get on board and into America." I nod. Seems easy enough. Maybe. All I have to do is keep enough concentration through Canberra, to the airport, past security, and the whole time on the plane. Meaning no sleep. On second thoughts.. "Mind if I rest a bit so I can sleep?" I ask. "I don't think I can keep the illusion that long." He ponders for a bit. "We need a safe place to hide," he states. After a bit of thought, a smile crosses his face. "Of course!" he says. "We can sleep in the trees. Kyle can make sure none of us fall, and we are less likely to be found. People rarely look above eye level, after all!" Sounds plausible. We all agree. Then Spider asks the question I was thinking. "So Kyle's power is controlling plants, what's Katie's?" She apparently opts to show us, instead of telling us, as she cups her hands, and it fills with water. She then proceeds to make it float, creating a water flower in mid air. I must say, being shown does give more of an effect than being told. They already knew my powers. But ask Spider about hers, with she explains briefly. Then, it's off to bed in the treetops. I can't help but to start singing quietly, "George, George, George of the jungle, watch out for that tree!" Spider just gives me a weird look again. "Do you have to make me deaf by constantly singing?" she jokes. I stick my tongue out at her. When we're settled, we are encased in bit's of tree, securing us. I know this is to make us safe, but I feel a little claustrophobic. Even still, doesn't take long to sleep. I wake the next morning, fully refreshed. Kyle is already up, ready to let everyone free when they wake. Cole is the only other person I see. Remembering the story, I go to talk to him. "You ok?" I ask. He looks at me, sadder than usual. "It's about your sister, isn't it? Lily?" I ask. "She's not dead!" He snaps, a little too quickly. Poor kids in denial. I would like to speak more, but Scott comes out from behind a tree. He probably went for a walk, scouting for the authority or something. "We need everyone up. Planes should be leaving soon enough. And I want to be on one, soon." When everyone is up, we take one cop car. Scott drives, so I can keep my concentration solely on keeping us hidden. Somehow, we manage to get into Canberra alright (though finding the airport proved slightly difficult, as we kept managing to find Parliament house) and onto the plane. We fly towards Chicago, the first American plane I see. The tickets were harder than false images on us. Almost made me lose it. I don't know how I didn't.